CNN
The Cable News Network, commonly known as CNN, is a major cable television network founded in 1980 by Ted Turner.Me and Ted ... Reese Schonfeld BioCharles Bierbauer, CNN senior Washington correspondent, discusses his 19-year career at CNN. It is a division of the Turner Broadcasting System, owned by Time Warner. CNN introduced the idea of 24-hour television news coverage, and celebrated its 25th anniversary on June 1, 2005. In terms of cumulative (Cume) Nielsen ratings, CNN rates as America's #1 cable news network; however, it is surpassed by the Fox News Channel in long-term viewers (Nielsen's Points ratings). CNN broadcasts primarily from its headquarters at the CNN Center in Atlanta, and from studios in New York City and Washington, DC. As of December 2004, it is available in 88.2 million U.S. households and more than 890,000 American hotel rooms. The U.S version of CNN is also shown in Canada. Globally, the network airs through CNN International and has combined branded networks and services that are available to more than 1.5 billion people in over 212 countries and territories. History thumb|CNN's coverage of the [[September 11, 2001 attacks]] thumb|CNN's Iraq war coverage Since CNN's launch on June 1 1980, the network has expanded its reach to a number of cable and satellite television networks (such as CNN Headline News), 12 web sites, two private place-based networks (such as CNN Airport Network), and two radio networks. The network has 42 bureaus around the world and more than 900 affiliates worldwide. CNN has launched many regional and foreign-language networks around the world. CNN debuted its news website CNN.com (then referred to as CNN Interactive) on August 30 1995. A television movie, Live from Baghdad, was later made about the network's coverage of the first gulf war. Coverage of this and other conflicts and crises of the early 1990s (including, perhaps most famously, the Battle of Mogadishu) led to the coining of the term "the CNN effect", which testified to the perceived impact its pioneering real time, 24 hour news coverage had in influencing the decision-making processes of the American government. CNN is still, however, second in world rankings when it comes to international news coverage, getting just over half of the audience the BBC does, perhaps due to its relative youth compared to the oldest largest news and broadcasting institution in the world. The BBC, known for its impartiality and unbiased reporting, differs from CNN International which uses local reporters in many of its news-gathering centers, although they cover stories from an international (some would still say U.S.) perspective. On September 11 2001, CNN was the first network to break news of what would prove to be the September 11 attacks. Anchor Carol Lin was on the air at that time. Sean Murtagh, CNN vice-president for finance & administration, was the first network employee to get on the air. CNN launched two specialty news channels for the American market which would later close amid competitive pressure: CNNSI shut down in 2002, and CNNfn shut down after nine years on the air in December 2004. Jim Walton is the president of CNN Worldwide. The current President of CNN/U.S. is Jonathan Klein. He was appointed in November 2004. In 2006, reacting to the wide-spread growth of social media and user-generated content, CNN launched CNN Exchange and CNN iReport, initiatives designed to further introduce and centralize the impact of everything from blogging to citizen journalism within the CNN brand. Trivia *The most famous station ID is a five-second musical jingle with James Earl Jones' simple but classic line, "This is CNN." Jones' voice can still be heard today in updated station IDs. *The most widely-used slogan at time of writing is "The Most Trusted Name In News" as compared to Fox News' slogan "The Most Powerful Name In News" Fox retaliated with a new slogan usually used at the end of The Fox Report "The News Channel More Americans Trust... Period." *On March 21, 2006, the Gallup polling company dropped CNN as its outlet for electronic distribution, due in part to CNN's lower ratings.Gallup Polling Drops CNN After 'Low Ratings', Drudge Report *CNN has also been parodied. Many movies outside of the Turner Broadcasting Network also mention CNN in their storylines. In the movie Mr Bones appears a news network with the name "CCN", its logo being in the same font as CNN's. In the video game Desert Strike, CNN is parodied by calling the news station, EANN, with the EA standing for the video game company's name, Electronic Arts. Current shows *''American Morning'' - The network's morning news program. Hosted by former NBC News anchor Soledad O'Brien and Miles O'Brien. Carol Costello provides news updates. *''CNN Newsroom'' - A daily look at what's making news, airing live from Atlanta. Anchored by Heidi Collins and Tony Harris, Kyra Phillips and Don Lemon, and Betty Nguyen and TJ Holmes, Fredricka Whitfield * Your World Today - Your World Today is a CNN International show, and has much more indepth coverage of international issues and news than are normally offered on American television. *''The Situation Room'' - A fast-paced look at the day's top stories, focusing on politics and homeland security. Anchored by Wolf Blitzer. *''Lou Dobbs Tonight'' - A nightly news and discussion program; evolved from Moneyline, a nightly business newscast. *''Paula Zahn Now'' - A look at the current issues affecting the world, with former CBS and Fox News anchor Paula Zahn. *''Larry King Live'' - A nightly talk program that airs daily *''Anderson Cooper 360°'' - A fast-paced, nightly news program with former ABC News reporter Anderson Cooper. *''Reliable Sources'' - A weekly talk program focusing on a critical look at the media. Washington Post media critic Howard Kurtz hosts and talks with a panel of guests about how well the media covered the week's stories. Guests usually include print, television, and Internet journalists. *''Late Edition with Wolf Blitzer'' - CNN's political talk show, similar to CBS' Face the Nation or NBC's Meet the Press. *''CNN Presents'' - A program featuring various documentaries and productions. Airs on weekends. *''House Call'' - A medically oriented program, hosted by Dr. Sanjay Gupta. Airs on weekends. *''This Week at War'' - An inside look at the week's developments in the war on terror from CNN correspondents. Airs on weekends and is hosted by John Roberts. *''CNN Saturday Morning/''CNN Sunday Morning - The network's weekend morning news program, airing 7-10 a.m. ET. Anchored by Betty Nguyen and TJ Holmes. Former shows *''Both Sides with Jesse Jackson'' - A political talk show, hosted by the civil rights leader and two-time presidential candidate, that aired Sundays. The show ran from 1992 to 2000. Rev. Jesse Jackson *''The Capital Gang'' - One of cable news' longest running programs, focusing on political news. Original panelists included Pat Buchanan, Al Hunt, Mark Shields, and Robert Novak. When Buchanan left the network to run for president, Margaret Carlson and then Kate O'Beirne became regular panelists. The Capital Gang aired Saturday nights at 7 p.m. ET from 1988 to 2005. *''Crossfire'' - A political debate program, consisting of views from left-wing and right-wing ideologies, that aired during prime time and daytime until mid-2005. Originally hosted by Tom Braden and Pat Buchanan, other former hosts included Robert Novak, Tucker Carlson, James Carville, Paul Begala, Geraldine Ferraro, Bay Buchanan, and Donna Brazile. Crossfire was discontinued in 2005, with Klein denouncing the show as "just two men screaming at each other." *''Evans and Novak'' - Saturday night political discussion program with Rowland Evans and Robert Novak. The name changed to Evans, Novak, Hunt and Shields in 1998 when Al Hunt and Mark Shields became permanent panelists. When Evans left the show in 2001, the name changed to Novak, Hunt, and Shields for its final year on CNN. *''Next@CNN'' - A scientific and technology oriented program hosted by Daniel Sieberg. Aired on weekends. Despite its cancellation on CNN in the U.S., the show continues to air new episodes on CNN International. *''Inside Politics'' - A political program that aired from 3:30–5 p.m. ET weekdays. Replaced by The Situation Room in 2005. *''Wolf Blitzer Reports'' - A daily look at the day's stories that aired live from Washington at 5 p.m. ET. Replaced by The Situation Room in 2005. *''NewsNight With Aaron Brown'' - A hard-news program anchored by Aaron Brown which took an in-depth look at the main U.S. and international stories of the day. Was axed from CNN's schedule on November 5, 2005, leading to Brown's immediate resignation from the network. *''CNN Daybreak'' - A first look at the day's stories that aired live from New York at 5 a.m. ET. *''CNN Sports Sunday '' - The first program on CNN. June 1, 1980. Co-anchored by Bob Kurtz and Nick Charles. *''Connie Chung Tonight'' -- Hosted by Connie Chung. Cancelled in March 2003. *''Freeman Reports'' - one of the original programs from 1980. Host Sonja Freeman interviewed guests and took live telephone call-ins regarding current news events and other topics of interest. For a brief period the program featured a live audience in Atlanta. *''People Now'' - another original program. Host Lee Leonard interviewed celebrities and discussed entertainment news in a one hour program live from the CNN Los Angeles bureau. *''Computer Connection'' *''Future Watch'' *''Your Health'' *''Style with Elsa Klensch'' - weekly half hour on Saturday mornings featuring news on style and fashion. *''Talk Back Live'' - A call-in talk show with a live audience hosted most recently by Arthel Neville. Aired from 1994 to 2003. *''On the Story' '- CNN's interactive "week-in-review" series featuring an in-depth look at the story behind some of the week's biggest stories. Anchored by Ali Velshi. However, the show was suspended in June 2006, later cancelled in July. * Burden of Proof - A show that discussed legal issues of the day, hosted by Greta Van Susteren and Roger Cossack. *''Newsstand'' *''Newshour'' *'' Sonya / Sonya Live In LA - A weekday call-in show airing at 1PM Eastern in the late 80's & Early 90s hosted by Dr. Sonya Friedman. *''CNN Live Today'' - Was a daily look at what's making news, airing live from Atlanta at 10 a.m. ET on weekdays. Anchored by Daryn Kagan. *''Live From...'' - A lively look at the day's stories airing live from Atlanta at 1 p.m. ET. Anchored by Kyra Phillips. *''CNN Live Saturday'' / CNN Live Sunday - A look at what's making news on the weekends, airing live from Atlanta. Anchored by Fredricka Whitfield 12:00-6:00pm and Carol Lin 6:00-11:00pm. Replaced in 2006 by CNN Newsroom Weekend. *''CNN Saturday Night/''CNN Sunday Night - The network's weekend evening news program, airing at 6 p.m. ET and 10 p.m. ET. Anchored by Carol Lin. Replaced in 2006 by CNN Newsroom Weekend. *''People in the News'' - CNN's feature-format program with PEOPLE magazine profiling newsmakers from politics, sports, business, medicine, and entertainment. The program aired on the weekend and has hosted by Paula Zahn. Specialized channels *CNN Airport Network *CNN en Español *CNNfn (Financial network, closed in December 2004) *CNN Headline News *CNN International *CNN Pipeline (24-hour multi-channel broadband online news service) *CNN Plus (CNN+, a partner network in Spain, launched in 1999 with Sogecable) *CNN Sports Illustrated (also known as CNNSI), the network's all-sports channel, closed in 2002. *CNN TÜRK *CNN-IBN An Indian newschannel. *CNNj Personalities Present Past Bureaus :''Note: Boldface indicates that they are CNN's original bureau, meaning they have been in operation since the network's founding.'' United States Worldwide Controversies and allegations of bias :Main article: CNN controversies and allegations of bias CNN has been accused of bias for allegedly promoting a liberal agenda based on previous incidents. It has also been accused of being slanted toward US interests when reporting on world conflicts and wars.CNN Exposed, cnnEXPOSED.com Critics such as LA Weekly say it is part of an alleged pro-war news mediahttp://outonthestoop.blogspot.com/2005/08/fired-up-cnn-protest-of-august-2005.html. CNN denies any bias. Similar networks The CNN format has been replicated by other television news services (year of launch in parentheses): * 3/24 (2003) * ABC News Now (2004) * ABS-CBN News Channel (1994) * Al-Arabiya (2003) * Al Jazeera (1996) * BBC News 24 (1997) * BBC World (1991) * CablePulse 24 * CBC Newsworld (1989) * CBS Telenoticias (no longer a news network; known as Telemundo Internacional since 2000) * CCTV International (2000) * CNBC (1989) * CNN Airport Network (1992) * CNN en Español (1997) * CNNfn (1995; closed 2004) * CNN Headline News (1982) * CNN International (1985) * CNN Pipeline (2005) * CNN Plus (1999) * CNN/SI (CNN/Sports Illustrated) (1996; closed 2002) * CNN TÜRK (1999) * Court TV (1991) * CTV Newsnet (1997) * ESPNEWS (1996) * Euronews (1993) * Fox News Channel (1996) * France 24 (2006) * Globovisión (1994; Venezuela) * ITV News Channel (2000; closed 2005) * LCI (1994) * Le Canal Nouvelles (1997) * MSNBC (1996) * Noticias ECO (1988; closed 2001) * Réseau de l'information (1995) * Satellite News Channel (1982; acquired by CNN and closed in 1983) * SIC Notícias (2001; Portugal) * Sky News (1989) * Sky TG24 (2003; Italy) * TeleSUR (2005) * The Weather Channel (1982) * TVE Canal 24 Horas (1997) * TVN24 (2001) * YLE24 (2003) References External links * Official Site (U.S. Edition) * CNN International * New Georgia Encyclopedia: CNN * CNNfan.com Credit and categories Category:News organizations Category:C